


A Broken Crown.

by xSugaritos



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child AU, Complete, F/M, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Magic AU, Oneshot, also original concept au, but they're tiny, janna is mentioned, mentions of bullying, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Star pick up her broken crown gently and try and piece it back together to no avail.During recess, she’d always proclaim she was the “strong, independent warrior princess who would save Mewni from retched goons” and always claimed how her crown was a symbol of her power and royalty.But now it was just pieces of broken plastic being held in her shaking hands.---A broken crown and a broken heart.Who knew flowers could mend such things?(Child and original concept au)
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Broken Crown.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princess Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496780) by [AphantaRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphantaRay/pseuds/AphantaRay). 



> wow it's been SO LONG, I just haven't really found enough motivation to write stuff in a while! Pretty happy with how this turned out though :)  
> I guess you can consider this a present for svtfoe's 6th birthday! Wow it's been a WHILE
> 
> Important notes:  
> Big thanks to Ray, his fic "Princess Star" was a big inspiration for this fic! He also helped me by beta reading + offering ideas which is very appreciated!!!  
> Another inspiration I had was from MoringMark's comic: https://moringmark.tumblr.com/post/619276403827933184/one-shot-comic-based-on-daron-nefcys-original  
> Big thanks to Dork and Sam too!!! You guys are the best!!! :DDDD
> 
> Au notes:  
> This is an au based of Daron's original concept which was that Star was a fourth-grader with no magic powers but a brilliant imagination.  
> One change I added was that Chloe was an exchange student from France during this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were these pretty blue flowers.   
  
Marco plucked them carefully off of the torn grass. One by one, he laid them in his hand. He walked off to a secluded part of the playground and took his time twirling each of the stems together until it formed into a nice bouquet.   
He hoped she would like it.    
  
Jackie always seemed to wear something blue or green colored, she always colored with blue color pencils, and she always said that she loved the blue waves that crashed on the beach when she went out on the weekends with her family.   
  
He examined his work and huffed out in annoyance when he noticed a piece that was just a bit off on the left side. He removed it and tied it around again with another stem.   
  
He took a moment to examine it again, happy with how it looked.   
  
He could only hope that Jackie would like it too.   
  
He got up from where he was and looked for Jackie, noticing her near a tree. He sucked in a quick breath, he needed to do this, he needed to give this to her. Nothing would get in the way this time, not the bell, not Ms. Skullnick, and definitely not Lars...hopefully.   
  
Just as he was about to call her name, he noticed that she had a pretty little violet in her hair. She was smiling, no, she was laughing, bright and clear, like sunshine on a cloudy day.    
  
Chloe gave her another pretty violet, Jackie thanking her with a tight hug.    
  
Marco willed himself not to cry and turned away.   
  
She already had her own flower.   
  
\---   
  
Marco ran over to the edge of the playground. He quickly wiped the tears off his eyes as he approached the secluded tree.    
  
It was an older tree, huge and far away from most of the other kids. He loved it there, it was his own place, he didn’t have to worry about anyone there, he could just be himself.    
No more cutting words, no more broken pencils, it was just him.   
  
As he prepared to slump down beside the tree, he noticed a small sniffling sound coming from the other side of the tree.   
  
He hesitantly approached, hoping that it wasn’t Lars playing some kind of cruel trick on him.   
  
He tried not to gasp when he saw a small girl, her head buried into her arms as she sobbed shakily. A small broken plastic crown laid at her feet, the plastic gems seemingly torn off.   
  
He couldn’t believe his eyes, it was Star, the one in class who was always the happiest, the one who never listened to rules, the one who he had never seen cry, ever.   
  
It didn’t feel right to be there, seeing her like that.    
  
She was always so upbeat and unbreakable, yet here she was, defeated.   
  
Suddenly, she stopped her sniffing, and hastily turned her head to meet his eyes.   
  
She scowled at him, “Who sent you? Ms. Skullnick? I told her, I didn’t start that fight!”   
  
“Wha-! No! I’m not here for that!” he tried to explain but he was quickly cut off.

“Liar!!!” she bursted out, quickly trying to wipe some of her tears away and avoid his gaze.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, a bit hurt that she would call him that.

“Why would you come here anyway? I know you  _ looove  _ to tell on Janna all the time, now you’re just doing it to me!” she kicked up some dirt around her in anger.   
  
“She steals my lunch almost every day! I asked her to stop but she wouldn’t!” He told her exasperatedly.    
  
“Yeah, well you never asked why!”    
  
Marco was taken aback by her comment. “... _ why? _ ”   
  
Star sighed, “Maybe if you had asked, she would’ve told you that she wanted to have lunch with you, you ever thought of that?” she crossed her arms tightly.   
  
Marco stayed stunned for a second.   
  
“Just leave me alone.” Star said bitterly, hiding her face in her arms again.

Marco sighed in defeat and moved to another side of the tree, staring up at the big tree branches, sunlight wavering delicately through them.

  
Its small leaves gently swayed in the wind, many on the verge of falling off.   
  


He held the flower bouquet he had carefully made, now bent and seemed like they were on the verge of wilting. He looked away, it wasn’t a big deal, it was fine.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Star pick up her broken crown gently and try and piece it back together to no avail.

It reminded him of the time that Lars broke his prized 0.7 lead mechanical pencil. He tried everything to fix it, string, tape, and even hot glue. It was a special pencil he had gotten from his dad and he kept it safe and had never lost it for a year until Lars went into his bag and broke it in front of the whole playground to see.

He tried his best not to let Lars get the satisfaction of seeing him cry so he held it all in until he was alone in his room.

He softened, understanding the hurt Star must’ve felt.   
  
During recess, she’d always proclaim she was the _ “strong, independent warrior princess who would save Mewni from retched goons” _ and always claimed how her crown was a symbol of her power and royalty. 

But now it was just pieces of broken plastic being held in her shaking hands.

“...what happened?” Marco asked carefully.

“...none of  _ your  _ business,” she hid the pieces away and tried to piece them together on her own.   
  
She then quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out a glitter-covered book, flipping furiously through the pages.   
  
“C’mon, c’mon! There has to be a spell to fix this!” as she flipped, Marco wondered what kind of spells she had in there and marveled at all the pages in there.

“Did you-did you make that yourself?” he gasped.   
  
Star was about to send him a sharp answer but stopped when he saw the innocent wonder in his eyes.   
  
She sighed, “Yeah, why do you care?”   
  
“Well...I think it’s pretty amazing,”   
  
She rolled her eyes, “If you think you can butter me up just so you can make me come with you to Ms. Skullnick you could’ve just said so! You don’t have to lie to my face,”   
  
“...my mom’s probably waiting in the principal’s office again anyways,” she looked away and focused on finding a spell to mend her broken crown.

  
“Why?” Marco asked, curiously.   
  
“It’s none of your business okay! Now go away!”

Marco felt a bit hurt at her sharp replies but instead focused on how he could help.   
  
The pieces looked like they were too broken beyond repair, nothing glue or some tape could fix.   
  
He looked around himself and found his hands grasping at the broken blue flowers.   
  
He had an idea.   
  
He started to quickly gather up different colored flowers, some red, some yellow, some blue, and carefully place them into a neat bundle.    
  
He then rested against the bark of the tree and wove the stems together, just like his mom had taught him.   
  
He wove carefully and delicately, neatly forming a ring of flowers like before, but with different flowers that he had picked from nearby.   
  
He made a small bow at the end, sighed in relief when the stem didn’t break.

He carefully approached her, hoping that she wouldn’t lash out at him and tare up the carefully made flower crown.    
  
“Um, I know this probably doesn’t help much but, my mom likes to make flower crowns sometimes and I know it’s not like your original crown but…”   
  
Star looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face.    
  
She then took the small crown into her hands and placed it on her head to take it all in.   
  
“Wellllll...it’s not very shiny, or pretty, or royal...but...it is a crown...and it’s nice,”    
  
“...Thanks,” she said, offering a small smile.   
  
“You’re welcome,” he replied, happy to see her herself again.   
  
“...you’re not that bad I guess...sometimes,  _ only  _ sometimes,”   
  
He chuckled, “Thanks,”   
  
He started to pick up his backpack to get ready to leave until she suddenly gasped excitedly, “I know exactly how to repay you!”    
  
Marco stared at her in confusion “Wha- you don’t have to-”   
  
“I have to! It’s a sacred Mewni tradition! If I break it, I might as well break my wand!” she grabbed her wand and made a motion like she was going to break it against her knee.

  
“Please don’t,” he said exasperatedly.   
  
“Okay wellll, then you’ll have to accept my gift, future squire!” she suddenly clamped her mouth shut in horror.   
  
“...you know that word?? We usually don’t learn it until at least 6th grade,” Marco stated, clearly not focused on what she had just said.

“Uhhhh anyways, please kneel,”   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
“Kneel before your queen.” she suddenly said in a demanding voice.

Marco was startled by the firmness in her voice and obeyed, hoping whatever the “gift” was, it wouldn’t be something painful like most of the games she had played before were.   
  
He figured that was why she had so many half-bandaged wounds and bruises.   
  


“I hereby declare that you...Mango Diaz?”   
  
“Marco Diaz,” he corrected.   
  
“Right, ahem,” she grabbed her wand and carefully used it to touch his shoulder on both sides.

“I hereby declare that you, Marco Diaz, shall henceforth be my royal squire, to stay by my side in peace and danger, yadda yadda yadda, loyalty, yadda yadda yadda, monsters, yadda yadda, do you accept?” she gave him the best puppy-dog-eyes that she could muster, pleading silently.   
  
He then realized how alone she was, he rarely ever saw her playing with anyone else during recess, and even in class she was usually alone at a table, everyone else choosing other people to work with on group assignments.

It didn’t seem like she minded that...but he could now see that it really did.   
  
He saw the way that she tried to befriend Brittney and her friends, it almost always ended up with some very harsh words from Brittney.

She always stuck out like a sore thumb everywhere she went, the cafeteria, library, and especially in the classroom whenever she couldn’t properly answer a question from Ms. Skullnick.

He didn’t have many friends either, only Alphonso and Fergurson.    
  
Well...before they moved away a year ago.   
  
He thought it over, it wouldn’t hurt to have her as a friend.    
It would be...nice, actually.   
  
“I do.” he finally spoke out.   
  
“Yayyyyy!!!” she suddenly embraced him in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of him.   
  
“I. can’t. Breathe.” he gasped out.   
  
“Oh! Sorry, hehe,” she let go of the poor boy, offering an embarrassed smile.   
  
“So, what adventures do we start on today Princess?”   
  
“That’s Princess  _ Star  _ to you, but we shall first fight my archnemesis Ludo, then I will reclaim Mewni’s lands from the wicked monsters, and then-!”   
  
**_RING!!!_ **

  
“You might want to save that for later Star, first we have to survive math class,”   
  
“Ughhhh, do we have to??” Star groaned in annoyance.   
  
“If you want to save your people,” Marco added.   
  
Star groaned loudly, “Okay fine! Only if you promise to accompany me through the Forest of Certain Death,”   
  
“Uhhh, okay but I have English tutoring after school, can you wait for an hour?” Marco asked, pulling out his daily planner.   
  
“Fiiine, I’ll just like, add some pages to my spellbook, I needed to add some anyways,”   
  
Marco smiled, “And you might want to start on your homework too,”   
  
Star, sighed exasperatedly “No! That’s a whole nother’ monster on its own!”    
  
Marco laughed, “Then maybe I can help you conquer it,”   
  
Star thought for a moment and nodded, “Perhaps you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> little note: Violets are symbolic of lesbian love so that's why I wrote that Chloe gave Jackie violets :3


End file.
